Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{20}+\sqrt{45}+\sqrt{5}$
Explanation: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{20}+\sqrt{45}+\sqrt{5}$ $= \sqrt{4 \cdot 5}+\sqrt{9 \cdot 5}+\sqrt{5}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{5}+\sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{5}+\sqrt{5}$ $= 2\sqrt{5}+3\sqrt{5}+\sqrt{5}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 2 + 3 + 1 )\sqrt{5} = 6\sqrt{5}$